This invention relates to vehicle antennas and more particularly to an arrangement for mounting an antenna on a vehicle fender panel which anchors the antenna panel mounting assembly to the vehicle frame thereby stabilizing the antenna structure against fore, aft and lateral movement.
An example of a prior art automobile radio antenna having its upper neck portion supported by a vehicle sheet metal exterior panel aperture cap and its lower tubular well portion supported by a bracket anchored to the vehicle frame is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,816 issued Jun. 24, 1958 to Cejka entitled Radio Antenna.
The U.S. Pat. 5,233,363 issued Aug. 3, 1993 to Yarsunas et al. entitled Connector assembly For Fixed Triband Antenna discloses a vehicle antenna provided with a base section fixedly mounted at its upper end on the vehicle fender and at its lower end to a body mounting strap supporting a removable antenna mast section removably received in the base section.
Further prior art examples of vehicle antenna mounting arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,203,986, to C. C. Farwell; 2,170,684, to H. Greenberg et al.; 2,850,305, to J. P. Chadowski; 2,899,485, to M. R. Friedberg et al.; 3,276,021, to G. Horndasch; and 4,198,638, to D. T. Carolus.